


A Prince's Wish

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five year old prince wishes for a friend....for someone to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prince's Wish

When Prince Dominic was five, he lost his mother and he was very sad. Sad that he had lost his mother and sad that he had no brothers or sisters to love and play with, or friends. He wasn’t allowed outside of the castle walls, so he could never play with the children he saw playing from his window.

Every night he’d wished for someone to play with, and every morning he felt sad when there wasn’t one. One night he wished that the faeries would come and take him to a place where he could play and be happy...but it did not happen, so he stayed lonely and sad.

His father, the King was unhappy that his child was sad and lonely. The loss of his mother had been hard on the little prince, and the king had not known how to raise his son’s spirits.

Then one of his wisest councillors suggested that they find him a companion…perhaps an orphan child or the likes, one of the same age or near.

So the king ordered a search for a suitable companion, but the search appeared to be fruitless, as there was no child deemed acceptable to the king.

Then a child was brought before him by one of his generals. The boy was a delicate thing, dark-haired and pale skinned, with eyes a shade of blue that the king had never seen before.

“Where was he found?” the king asked, already enchanted by the boy.

“Tis’ a strange tale sire,” his general said.

“Oh, how so?”

“We were riding through the Forest of Erywenn and we were in no mood to stay long inside it. But one of the men said he heard a child crying, and we found the boy. He was naked, dirty and distressed.”

The king looked at the child again. It concerned him slightly that the boy had been found in that forest; not that he believed the tales that faeries and other magical creatures resided there.

“Does he have a name?”

“We know not, he has barely spoken, but we have called him Matthew.”

The king knelt down and looked into those jewel like eyes and said.

“Matthew, welcome to your new home.”

The king was happy that his son was overjoyed at having a companion, and the boy seemed to take to his son…so, it was that on his tenth birthday, Prince Dominic was given a playmate, and his name was Matthew.

**********************

Prince Dominic was excited, today was his eighteenth birthday, and his father’s gift was allowing him the choice of any of the horses in the royal stable. And he was being allowed to ride beyond the castle walls.

“Matthew…Matthew!” he called, as he ran down the grand staircase. Where was his companion, his friend?

He called his name again and suddenly he was there…how did he do that?

He shrugged his shoulders, perhaps it was magic. That was what he liked...no, loved about Matthew. Yes, he loved his friend and Matthew loved him back.

They had expressed their love psychically when he was seventeen and Matthew was sixteen; he loved Matthew with all of his heart. But they had to hide such love, for fear that Matthew would be sent away. Dominic was the heir to the throne and would be expected to marry some princess on his twenty-first birthday.

But he wasn’t going to think about that today…today was a happy day.

“There you are, let’s go to the stables.”

****************

“My lord Dominic,” Matthew said and bowed, as he had to in the presence of others.

“Come on,” Dominic said. “Race you.”

Matthew smiled and followed, making sure he let Dominic stay ahead. He ignored the looks the servants gave him. Many were wary of him, some saying that his pale skin and eyes the colour of cornflowers marked him as a fey child…a faery child.

He heard the whispers that he would steal the prince away to the forest, but he just smiled.

“Which one would you choose?” Dominic asked as they looked at the row of fine heads that turned at their entrance.

“Hmm,” he said, making it look like he was deciding, although he already knew which one.

“This one,” he said and walked to the end of the row of stalls, and stroked the head of the horse.

“I don’t know this one,” Dominic said.

It was as black as midnight, but it nuzzled Dominic’s pocket in search of a carrot and Dominic smiled.

“I like him, he’s beautiful. What are you going to ride tomorrow?”

“My lord, I am not allowed to ride the royal horses, but I have my own mount. I will instruct the stable boys to have him ready for the morning. Now, you have a celebration to attend, make yourself handsome for all those pretty princess’s that will be attending.”

Dominic moved closer and cupped Matthew’s chin with one hand and kissed him.

“I don’t want a pretty princess…I want only you.”

Matthew just smiled, then walked off in search of the stable boys.

*******************

Dear lord, these princess’ were beyond tedious, Dominic thought, all vying to gain his attention. He found none of them attractive, they looked like the painted dolls he’d seen when he’d been allowed to visit the market.

His eyes fell on the one that he did find beautiful; he was standing apart from the nobles. The prince’s companion he may be, but was he still a commoner, so was not allowed to be amongst them.

That would change when he was king, Dominic thought, and he wished this party would end so he could show Matthew how beautiful he was, and how noble he was.

Later that night as he lay in Matthew’s arms, he made a decision.

“I don’t want to marry any of those girls.”

“It is your duty, Dominic,” Matthew said, although Dominic could hear the sadness in Matthew’s voice.

“I know, I do not have a choice.”

There was silence for a few minutes, then Matthew said.

“What if you had a choice?”

“What do you mean?”

“If you had the choice?”

“I’d choose you.”

“Even if it meant giving up this life…being a prince…a king?” Matthew said.

“I would live as a pauper in rags if it meant I could be with you,” he replied. “But it is only a dream.”

“Yes, just a dream,” Matthew replied. “Now sleep, we have to be up before the sun.”

*************************

The king was having the most terrible dream…his son was riding away from him on a black horse that did not look like a real horse, and by his side was Matthew on a white horse that was almost translucent.

“Dominic!” he called, but it was Matthew that turned…yet it was not Matthew. 

Matthew shone like the morning sun that was casting misty light through the trees…the forest, and there was a smile on Matthew’s face, and the king saw him for what he really was, what he’d dismissed as nonsense when he’d heard his servants talking.

Matthew was a faery, and he was stealing his son away. He awoke and the castle became a storm of panic, the king shouting for someone to stop the prince from riding out.

It was too late, so the king ordered his soldiers to ride to the forest and kill the faery child and bring his son back. But in his heart he knew it was already too late.

******************

Dominic reined in the black horse and looked at the forest that lay before him.

Matthew turned his horse and walked back.

“What is wrong, Dominic?” he said.

“This forest, they say the faery folk live here.”

“Does that frighten you?” Matthew said.

“No… they are not to be feared, are they?”

“Who’s to say, but if you met one?”

“Then I would treat them like any other person.”

“Could you fall in love with one?”

Dominic looked at Matthew…what a strange question.

“I can’t see why not, the heart knows what it wants.”

Matthew urged his horse on until he was as close as he could get to him.

“And what if I said I was a faery…would you love me then?”

Dominic frowned at that, then laughed.

“Faeries are for the superstitious.”

“Look at me, Dominic,” Matthew said and he found himself looking into those blues eyes, eyes that somehow had become even more captivating.

“Some people believe that if you wish something from the faeries it will happen. Tell me Dominic, did you wish something from the faeries?”

“When I was a child.”

“What did you wish for?”

“A brother or a sister…or a friend. Someone who would love me.”

Matthew smiled and Dominic felt his heart skip a beat.

“But you cannot be…they are but myth.”

Matthew grabbed one of Dominic’s hands and placed it over his chest.

“Yet my heart beats and I take breath…and you love me, do you not.”

“Yes,” he replied.

“ I cannot stay in this realm anymore, to stay here means my death.”

“No.”

“Your father knows the truth of me and even now he sends his men to be rid of me and take you back.”

“No, I’ll protect you!” he cried.

“You cannot, I will not let you take a life to save mine.”

“Then I’ll go with you.”

Dominic saw what looked like sadness in those eyes.

“If you choose to come with me, you can never return. All of this…the life you have, it will be gone.”

“I don’t care. I love you, I belong with you.”

Matthew smiled and kissed the hand that he held.

“Then let us go, we have to be at the place I was found at before the sun rises.”

They rode in silence, Dominic’s head spinning with it all…Matthew was a magical creature and he was about to go with him to a place that shouldn’t exist. But he didn’t care, he loved Matthew and Matthew loved him.

A lone deer was the only witness as two riders stood in a glade, the mist swirling around them. The only witness that saw them join hands as the sun began to rise, casting bright light through the trees.

It was the only one to witness them riding forward and disappearing into the light.

****************

The king and his soldiers searched the whole forest and the whole kingdom, but there was no sign of Prince Dominic nor his companion.

Stories were told long after the king had died of a broken heart of how a young prince had wished the faeries to find him a love to steal him away, and how a pale-skinned child, with hair a dark as his skin was pale and eyes the colour of cornflowers had done just that.

Let that be a warning, they said to the young children that were listening….never wish anything from the faeries, for fear that it may come true.


End file.
